Summer
by DracoIsMyMalfoy
Summary: Draco has changed, and Hermione knows it's for the better. What will happen when she tries to talk to him about her feelings? What will happen this summer?


Today was the day that Hermione had always been looking forward to since her first year at Hogwarts. Graduation day. Hermione had always dreamed of this day. She already knew she would probably finish top of her class, and she knew that Draco Malfoy would finish last of her graduating class because he constantly skipped classes, and he never turned in homework, two of Hermione's biggest pet peeves. Yet, for some reason, Malfoy had been acting different lately. "A good different." Hermione thought. "I kinda like the new Malfoy." Hermione blushed thinking about him and quickly shot a glance over to Draco, and she stared right in his pretty blue eyes and realized that he was staring right at her! They both immediately looked away from each other and focused on Dumbledore's typical graduation speech about how proud he was of all the children. "Perhaps I should go talk to Malfoy after graduation" Hermione thought with a slight smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the graduation ceremony was finally over everyone else had gone out for pictures and cake, but Draco went right back up to his room, for he wanted to leave as soon as he could. "I want to get away from all the filthy Mudbloods and Weasels." He laughed at himself. When he said Mudbloods, he immediately thought of Hermione Granger. Sure, had always thought she was pretty and nice, but today he felt something different when she looked at him, it was a nice feeling when usually it was the opposite. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door that startled Draco. He wasn't sure who or what it was, but he opened it. Sure enough it was Granger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco honestly didn't know what to say. He was literally stunned. He stood by the door staring at her. "Merlin she is so pretty, she is so perfect. Wait, why is she here? She probably just came to make fun of me" He thought. "Why are you here, Granger? Come to congratulate me on finishing last of the class?" He said with a sharp, sexy voice. Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea after all, but she really had no other option. This was it. It is graduation day, the last day she would probably get to see him for a long time. Here goes nothin'. "Malfoy, I like you...a lot"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco remained stunned, but this time he was glad he was stunned, because if he wasn't he probably would have done something stupid. "Um...Granger...er Hermione. I think I like you too." Draco said with a humble voice. "But my parents would never approve of me falling in love with a Muggle-born." Hermione gasped, not from him calling her "Muggle-born" , but from the word love. Draco Malfoy had just used the word love in a sentence, right in front of her! "Malfoy, I'm sorry but, did you just say you're falling in love with me?" Draco looked at the floor and nodded silently.

XXXXXXIXLOVEXDRACOXXXXXXX

She had absolutely no clue what to do next. She found herself liking him more and more by the second. They both stood in silence until Hermione decided she had to do something, so she ran and hugged Draco, and to her surprise, he didn't pull away, he actually hugged her back. "I think I love you" she said, giggling. "I think I love you, too, Gra-Hermione" he said laughing. She turned her head back to see him laugh, and he pulled her in for a kiss. "This is not one of those peck-on-the-lips kisses, this once is passionate and sexy" Hermione thought "This is the perfect kiss." As their tongues danced with each other, Draco pulled back and said "Damn Granger, you're so sexy." He paused. "Would you like to spend the summer with me, at my house?" Hermione almost screamed with excitement! "Yes! I'd love too" She kissed him goodbye so she could go pack her things, and explain to Ron and Harry what had just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you "kissed him?" Ron said, disappointed. "I mean we kissed, and it was the best kiss I've had in my whole life, it was passionate and sexy and perfect." Hermione said smiling as she replayed the scene in her mind. "So, wait, you're spending the entire summer with the Malfoy's?!" Harry said, almost yelling at her. Hermione frowned "Not so loud, I don't want people hearing." After a few seconds Fred and George popped in. "Hearing what?" Fred said with a smile. "Shit" Hermione said under her breath as she rubbed her temples. This is exactly what she was afraid of. Hermione quickly got up and left the dire situation so she could go see Draco again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione didn't even knock when she found Draco's room, she went right in and found him laying on his bed with his arms folded across his chest. He didn't even move to see who had just walked in on him. She paused, smiled, and went to lay by him. He wrapped his arms around her. They both said nothing and laid there for what seemed like forever, cuddled in one another. Slowly, Hermione fell asleep and dreamed of summer. After Hermione woke up and noticed she was still wrapped in Draco's arms, she turned herself around so she was facing him. To her surprise, he was awake and she pulled him in for another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day, Hermione and Draco left Hogwarts hand in hand. They arrived at Malfoy Mansion in less than an hour, and Hermione was more nervous than she had ever been before. Draco felt the same. He was very nervous to bring Hermione into his house, because he knew his parents would freak at the sight of their "perfect" son dating a "Mudblood", but he hoped they would see their true love and pardon her. Once they arrived, they walked up the long steps that led to the huge mansion door. This was it. The moment of truth. And Draco rang the doorbell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Draco's surprise, his mother, Narcissa, answered the door. She greeted and congratulated him, but she soon realized that there was a girl with her son. "And who do we have here?" She asked with a sweet tone. "This is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger." Draco spoke boldly. Narcissa paused, for she knew of Hermione and that she was Muggle-born and helped in the defeat of the Dark Lord, and ultimately the arrest of Lucious. She was furious. "Draco, hun, may I talk to you?" Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, mother." They both went inside, leaving Hermione alone in front of the Malfoy Mansion. Hermione wondered what Draco and Narcissa were talking about. She wondered what was going on inside that house. She wondered too many things. She was clueless. The only thing she knew was that she loved Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa decided that, since Draco loved her, she could stay with him. Hermione hugged Narcissa and ran up to her and Draco's room, holding hands and giggling. Hermione could already tell that this was going to be the best summer of her life. Her and Draco laid in their room. Hermione broke the silence by saying "Draco, a year ago I would have never imagined myself falling in love with you, but it's happening" she smiled at that thought. Draco chimed in "Hermione I love you like I've never loved anyone else before. You've given me the best graduation day I could've asked for, and you've shown me what love feels like, and I can never thank you enough, you've literally changed my life and we've only been dating for 2 days." He laughed. "Not to mention that you're incredibly sexy." He said liking his lips and trying not to laugh at his corny attempt to be seductive. After she was done laughing at Draco, Hermione felt speechless. She never realized that Draco could be so emotional. After she told him "I love you" about 10 times they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As summer began to end, Draco wanted anything but Hermione to leave. Draco knew he had fallen in love. But, he also knew she would have to leave after the summer was over. He found only one way he could have Hermione forever. He used the Floo Network to go to Diagon Alley to buy Hermione the most beautiful ring in the entire wizarding world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Draco's parents, Draco, and Hermione were all eating dinner together. Draco had the emerald ring in his pocket, and was waiting for the perfect moment to ask her. Narcissa, secretly happy that Hermione was leaving, spoke up "Hermione, we will miss you so much when you leave." "Now!" Draco thought. He stood up, got on one knee and asked Hermione Granger to marry him. Hermione, struggling to hold back tears of joy said "Yes!"


End file.
